¿Que ella hace qué!
by Westland
Summary: [FicTrad] Al parecer la pequeña Seras ha estado ocultando algo a todos los de la mansión Hellsing... y Alucard está dispuesto a entrometerse en sus planes... AxS [ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO POR FIN!]
1. Alucard nunca lo sabrá

Atención: Yo NO escribí este fic, pertenece a otra persona. Su nick de es Cheza's Despair. Todas sus historias están en inglés, pero merece la pena leerlas, sobretodo si eres fan del AxS.

Disclaimers varios:  - Yo NO he creado Hellsing, aunque reconozco que Alucard es una MUY buena idea.

La autora tampoco tiene nada que ver, ni ninguna de las dos sacamos ningún beneficio de nuestro trabajo.

Conclusión: Aquí nadie ha hecho nada. 'key?

_Capítulo Uno_

"¿Sir Integra?"

Una enfadada Integra levantó la mirada de su aparentemente inagotable montaña de papeles. "¿Qué ocurre Agente Victoria? Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, así que date prisa." Seras retrocedió ante su tono, pero reunió fuerzas y carraspeó.

"Bueno… yo estaba preguntándome si…" Como si estuviera recordando algo, Seras miró alrededor y entornó los ojos. Tomando un aire reservado, se acercó al escritorio y acercó su rostro a unos centímetros (N/tr: en el original, pulgadas) del de Integra.

"Agente Victoria… creo que deberías dejarme volver al trabajo…" En cambio, Seras se llevó un dedo a los labios en el universal gesto de 'Ssh' y le habló al oído durante un buen rato. Una vez que estuvo segura de que se había explicado bien, se levantó, y miró implorantemente a Integra.

Integra, sin embargo, parecía aturdida. Después de algo más de un minuto, dijo en su tono normal, "Tienes mi permiso, Agente Victoria. Y Alucard no sabrá nada de esto… Ahora vete, por favor…" Habiendo dicho esto, Integra volvió a su escritorio mientras Seras la saludaba.

Rápidamente abandonó la habitación. Una vez que las puertas estuvieron cerradas, gritó de alegría y saltó más alto incluso de lo que ella creía posible. Entonces sacudió la cabeza y puso el pensamiento en la parte de atrás de su cerebro, para que su Amo fuera incapaz de leerlo.

" Oh, pero tengo tanto que hacer…" Seras siguió murmurando para sí misma mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto rápidamente.

Alucard P.O.V (N/tr: Point of View, punto de vista)

Que Seras hubiese ido a ver a Sir Integra era ya algo suficientemente extraño, pero que hubiese salido saltando y gritando elevaba lo de extraño a otro nivel.

Siendo Alucard, él decidió inmiscuirse en esto. _La Chica Policía no me esconderá nada. _Pasando a través de la pared, el caminó tranquilamente hasta el escritorio y puso sus manos sobre los papeles que Integra estaba estudiando.

Con un suspiro, ella se levantó, frotándose el puente de la nariz. " Qué pasa Alucard. Qué es lo que quieres ahora…"

" Vamos, mi Ama, no me venga con ésas, ¿Cuándo he necesitado yo algo?"

Integra le miró durante unos instantes. "¿De qué demonios estás hablando?"

"La Chica Policía acaba de visitarte, ¿correcto?"

"¿En qué te concierne lo que la Agente Victoria esté haciendo durante su tiempo de permiso?"

"Es mi trabajo saberlo. ¿Qué es lo que quería?"

" Ella quería saber si va a haber misiones más tarde. Ahora vete. Tengo una montaña de trabajo por hacer." Refunfuñando y con una agria expresión en la cara, Alucard se dio la vuelta y salió con paso airado a través de la puerta. Aunque fuera lo último que hiciera, él iba a descubrir lo que su protegida iba a hacer. (N/tr: Aquí he traducido la palabra 'pet' como 'protegida', pues es lo más parecido que he podido encontrar).

Seras P.O.V

"¡Ah! ¡Dónde lo puse! ¡Oh! ¡Sí! ¡Sabía que no lo había perdido aún!" Aunque estaba en una pequeña pila de ropa, agarraba un pequeño paquete marrón. Con sigilo, puso el paquete en una pequeña mochila que había encontrado alrededor.

Una sonrisa de orgullo apareció en su cara mientras daba vueltas alrededor de su mesa, con los ojos cerrados, imaginando las cosas maravillosas que podrían empezar tan-

"¡Oof! ¡Oh! ¡Amo! ¡Lo siento! No quería chocar contigo, pero no puedes aparecer de repente en mi cuarto, sabes…" Alucard siguió mirándola amenazadoramente como siempre. Extrañamente, él no dijo nada, pero pronto ella podía sentir una fuerte corriente de pensamientos dirigiéndose con disimulo hacia su mente.

"¡Amo! ¡Para!" Ella empezó a echar, con dificultad, los pensamientos de Alucard de su cabeza. Escuchó un suave gruñido. Antes de que pudiera moverse, Alucard la agarró por los hombros y la sacudió, acercando su rostro al de ella.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?"

"¡Amo! ¡Vete! ¡No es asunto tuyo!"

"Lo sabre de todas formas, Chica Policía, no te preocupes por eso…" Antes de que Seras pudiera pensar una buena maldición para gritarle, el se desvaneció rápidamente. Desafortunadamente para Seras, él había estado sujetándola sobre el suelo, y cuando desapareció la dejó caer. De hecho, su pobre trasero chocó duramente contra el frío suelo.

"Awww, Amo, eso ha dolido…" Ella apretó los labios mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho. Un momento después, cuando estuvo segura de que Alucard se había ido, permitió que apareciera una vez más una sonrisa en su cara. Por ahora, era libre de hacer lo que había planeado, y Alucard no lo sabría nunca.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír.

_No, no se que es lo que pasa conmigo y los fics de Hellsing… Y no, yo no le doy demasiada importancia… bueno, a lo mejor si. Lo hice como un capricho, así que de todas formas, me gusta. Ya puestos, ¿tenéis alguna idea de lo que ella está planeando hacer? Solo intentaba adivinarlo…:ríe maniáticamente:_

**WEST Traductora.**

**Este fic ha sido traducido bajo expreso permiso del autor.**

**This fic has been traducted under his/her autor's permission.**

**Derechos reservados a C's D.**

**It belongs to Cheza's Despair.**

**Hellsing, Kotha Hirano.**


	2. Algo poco esperado

Atentioonn: Que va, desde la última vez aún no me he hecho con el copyright de Hellsing, aunque estoy en ello…

Capítulo Dos

El alto y viejo vampiro conocido como Alucard se materializó a través de las paredes de su habitación. Se quitó violentamente su sombrero y sus gafas. Murmurando incoherentemente entre dientes, arrojó ambas cosas al suelo, ignorando el hecho de que las gafas se rompieron con el impacto.

Sentándose pesadamente en su pobre silla, golpeó con el puño cerrado la mesa, partiéndola limpiamente en dos. Debajo de él, la silla crujió peligrosamente y amenazó con romperse.

Sus ojos estaban oscuros, a pesar de su brillo carmesí; con ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, a la vez que sus pies descansaban sobre una de las mitades de la mesa, que había conseguido permanecer de pie. En otras palabras, estaba bastante enfadado.

Desde aquel encuentro con su Ama, Seras había abandonado la mansión todos los Lunes, Miércoles, Viernes y algún que otro Sábado. Esto había sido así durante un mes entero, y Alucard seguía sin tener suerte a la hora de determinar para qué se iba. Teniendo en cuenta que lo hacía a sus espaldas, y que resistía fuertemente sus sondeos mentales, había decidido que podría averiguarlo a la antigua usanza.

Evidentemente no le había ido muy bien.

Cada vez que había intentado seguirla, Integra había tenido encargos para él, encargos que le mantenían alejado de su propósito. Además, siempre que se las había arreglado para terminar cualquier tarea sin sentido que se le había mandado, ¡Integra se limitaba a mandarle cualquier otra cosa!

Un gruñido se escapó de su pecho mientras continuaba preguntándose que es lo que Seras estaba haciendo a sus espaldas.

"¿Qué podría ser tan verdaderamente horrible para que tengas que esconderlo de mí, Chica Policía?" Él sacudió la cabeza ante varias posibilidades. No había manera posible de que tuviera un novio, pues entonces no saldría exactamente los mismos días… ¿o sí?

Alucard estaba repentinamente sorprendido consigo mismo. ¿Desde cuando se preocupaba de lo que la Chica Policía hiciera con su tiempo libre? ¿Cómo podría importarle que ella estuviera envuelta en una relación? Ante el pensamiento de Seras estando con alguien él sintió su enfado creciendo en su interior, al mismo tiempo que otro sentimiento diferente.

"¿Qué es ésto? ¿Desde cuando me preocupo por nadie?" El mismo hecho de estar enfadado por eso le hacía estar más enfadado aún. Y ese otro sentimiento… ¿qué era? No saberlo le enfadaba aún más, si eso era posible. Pero en su interior, quisiera o no quisiera admitirlo, él sabía qué era.

"Celos… que extraño, no creo haber sentido esto antes… Sábado… Si, hoy es Sábado, espera hoy es el otro Sábado. ¡Sí! ¡Por fin podré seguirla! ¡La Chica Policía no podrá eludirme esta noche!"

Justo cuando esto pasó por su mente, oyó a su Ama llamándole. Era una llamada débil, así que la apartó y pretendió no enterarse.

Escuchando cuidadosamente, oyó la puerta de Seras abrirse y después cerrarse. Riendo suavemente para sí, se materializó fuera, y manteniéndose en las sombras, empezó a seguir a Seras.

Seras P.O.V

Cantando suavemente para ella misma, abandonó la Mansión Hellsing. En lugar del usual uniforme de Hellsing, llevaba unos vaqueros bastante ajustados y deshilachados. Su camiseta era una simple camiseta negra, cuyas mangas llegaban justo por encima del codo, y que también exponía su estómago hasta aproximadamente las costillas.

Sorprendentemente, se había dejado el pelo suelto y desordenado. No había llevado nunca una antes, pero ahora llevaba una vieja gorra marrón, de aspecto desgastado y con las letras A y M.

"Sigo sin poder creer que Sir Integra me dejara hacer esto! ¡Es genial! Y no es por presumir, ni siquiera a mí misma, pero creo que he mejorado mucho desde que empecé." Sonrió a nadie en particular y continuó su camino bajando la calle.

Aunque le habían permitido irse, solo era bajo unas cuantas condiciones.

La primera, tenía que llevar lentillas de colores. Seras no había esperado menos cuando pidió permiso. Sin embargo, se le había permitido elegir el color, y ella había elegido el azul. Aunque no eran tan claros como sus ojos originales, de todas formas cubrían sus ahora naturales ojos carmesí.

La siguiente condición, tenía que conseguir hacer desaparecer sus colmillos. Le había llevado más tiempo del que había pensado el dominar la técnica. Pero después de una semana o así, lo había conseguido, y ahora parecía una persona normal.

Por ultimo, pero no menos importante, había tenido que buscar un nombre. Si alguien la descubría, podían suceder muchas cosas, especialmente si la habían conocido antes de que hubiese, er, muerto.

Sin ni siquiera pensarlo, había aceptado esas condiciones. Y ahora, paseando por la calle, estaba Alison Moneray. Seras se sonrió ante el peculiar nombre que Walter le había ayudado a elegir.

Colgada de su espalda había una pequeña maleta. Dentro estaban su uniforme de Hellsing, una pistola y un cd. Integra le había dicho antes de irse que debía estar preparada para cualquier cosa que pudiese suceder. Además, le había dicho que todo aquello probablemente no duraría mucho más.

Durante el tiempo que Integra había dejado salir a Seras unas cuantas noches a la semana, los ataques de Freaks se habían vuelto mucho más frecuentes, y poco después había ataques casi todas las noches. Sabiendo eso, Seras decidió que saldría dos veces más, ésta, y el Sábado siguiente.

Suspirando fuertemente, dijo "Lástima, no podré hacer esto mucho más… y realmente estaba cogiendo práctica, lo estaba haciendo increíblemente bien!"

Sumida profundamente en sus pensamientos, no pareció notar la presencia de su Amo entre las sombras.

Finalmente, llegó.

Mirando hacia el brillante cartel, se sintió cálida y feliz.

Empujó y abrió la puerta y fue instantáneamente saludada por varias personas.

"¡Alison! ¡Qué de tiempo!"

"¡Wow! ¡Esperaba que volvieses pronto!"

"¡Hey, todo el mundo! ¡Alison ha vuelto! ¡Callaos todos!"

Ruborizándose profundamente ante las atenciones que estaba recibiendo, atravesó el edificio, que parecía un bar. Saludando a varias personas, sonriendo a todas, hizo su camino hasta el bar, donde sacó un trozo de papel, y rápidamente escribió algo en él.

Aún después de todo esto, Seras no sabía que su Amo había conseguido eludir a Integra y estaba ahora al fondo del bar, bañado de oscuridad, sin ser visto por nadie.

En el fondo de la estancia, el viejo vampiro no podía estarse quieto, molesto por tener que esperar a ver lo que ella se proponía.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, un hombre de aspecto extraño subió al escenario, que Alucard no había visto antes. Cogiendo un micrófono en mitad de la escena, el hombre sonrió al multitudinario bar.

"¡Bienvenidos, todos vosotros, una vez más, a nuestro Mic Night!" (N/Tr: Karaoke)

Seras vitoreó más alto que nadie, mientras sentía como pura felicidad irradiaba de ella.

Alucard P.O.V

"¡Bienvenidos, todos vosotros, una vez más, a nuestro Mic Night!"

Él estaba aturdido. ¿Por esto era por lo que la Chica Policía había estado saliendo? Por… ¡por un Mic Night! Reprimió un gruñido de enfado. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando decidió esperar.

_Lo único que tengo que hacer es esperar hasta que llegue su turno para cantar. Después podré torturarla sin parar por lo horrible que es… _Este pensamiento alegró a Alucard inmensamente. También notó que lo principal de esa felicidad era el hecho de que Seras no se fugaba para encontrarse con algún idiota.

_Habría sido probablemente un débil mortal también… _Gruñó a este punto, ganándose extrañas miradas de la gente cercana a él. Dándose cuenta de que podía ser visto, se adentró más en las sombras mientras la esperaba.

Seras P.O.V

La sonriente vampiro se detuvo por un momento. ¿No acababa de oír un gruñido familiar? Usando sus ultra-sensibles orejas, escuchó atentamente cualquier sonido que pudiera traicionar a su Amo. Frunció el entrecejo ligeramente, pero al no escuchar otro ruido ni ver nada, se giró hacia el hombre en el escenario.

"¡Tenemos un gran programa esta noche! ¡John, Sam y Jacob han vuelto! ¡Dadles un gran aplauso, gente!"

Hubo una cortés ola de aplausos para los mencionados. "Y tenemos un regalo especial para todos hoy. ¡Parece que nuestra joven cantante favorita, Alison, ha elegido regresar!" Ante este anuncio, la mayoría rompió en aplausos mucho más enérgicos, que hicieron a Seras ruborizarse y saludar a todos con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

"Bien, ¡recibamos a Jacob primero!"

Seras volvió a su asiento y repasó su canción mentalmente. Esa era su rutina antes de actuar. No importaba cuantas veces cantase, siempre estaba aterrorizada de que pudiera olvidar una palabra, cantar mal una nota, o hacer alguna estupidez así. Jacob acabó de cantar, y recibió una reacción francamente buena, aunque Seras apenas lo notó. Aplaudió con los demás, pero permaneció absorta, pensando intensamente en su canción.

Por fin, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, el hombre del escenario estaba allí otra vez. Habían pasado varias personas, y Seras se figuró que era su turno. Su estómago se movía incómodamente, pero hizo lo que pudo para mantener las náuseas y las mariposas fuera de su mente.

"Bien, tenemos un algunas personas excelentes cantando esta noche. Sin embargo, es el turno de nuestra favorita, ¡Alison Moneray! Hoy, cantará una nueva canción de Alanis Morissette! ¡Démosle un fuerte aplauso!"

'Alison' se levantó, tendió el cd al hombre del escenario, y subió al mismo. Todo el mundo permaneció callado mientras la joven vampiro dirigía sus ojos a nada y a todo lo que había en la habitación. Otro truco útil que había aprendido últimamente.

La música comenzó, y pronto ella estaba moviéndose a su ritmo. Justo cuando debía empezar a cantar, ella separó sus labios y abrió sus previamente cerrados ojos.

"_Do you derive joy when someone else succeeds?_

_Do you not play dirty when engaged in competition?_

_Do you have a big intellectual capacity_

_But know that it alone does not equate wisdom?"_

La gente la animaba mientras se metía en la canción. Sin embargo, ella ya no estaba en una habitación llena de gente. Por lo que sabía, estaba en su cuarto practicando, como solía hacer cuando estaba segura de estar sola.

Seras Victoria ya no era Seras Victoria. Ella era ahora Alanis Morissette, cantando con todo su corazón.

Alucard P.O.V

Quisiera o no admitirlo, Seras era buena. De hecho, era fantástica. Su tono y su ritmo eran perfectos, y nunca parecía vacilar.

"_Do you see everything as an illusion_

_But enjoy it even though you are not of it? _

_Are you both masculine and feminine?_

_Politically aware? And don't believe in capital punishment?"_

Una vez que Alucard hubo pasado el shock inicial de ver a la Chica Policía cantar, empezó a escuchar las palabras. ¿Qué era eso de la pena de muerte? (N/tr: 'capital punishment') ¿Y ser masculino y femenino a la vez? ¿Por qué razón cantaba eso?

Usando un ligero roce, pues no quería interrumpirla y tampoco que ella supiera que la había estado siguiendo, el buscó con suavidad en su mente. Por supuesto escuchó las palabras que estaba a punto de cantar, pero entre líneas había algo más…

" _These are 21 things that I want in a lover…_

_Not necessarily needs, but qualities that I prefer…"_

¿Amante? (N/tr: 'lover') ¿En qué estaba pensando para cantar eso? ¿Estaba intentando encontrar un amante? Sin darse cuenta, empezó a gruñir, volviendo a provocar algunas miradas en su dirección de los clientes más cercanos. Dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se sentó en una de las mesas y continuó mirando por encima de sus gafas hacia ella.

¿Qué otras cosas estaba pensando? ¿Qué pasaba ahora?

"_Do you derive joy from diving in_

_And seeing that loving someone can actually feel like freedom?_

_Are you funny? A la self-deprecating?_

_Like adventure? And have many formed opinions?"_

Por alguna razón, empezó a tomar nota mentalmente de lo que decía la canción. No estaba seguro de por qué, era una simple canción, ¿no? De todas formas no pudo evitar hacerlo.

Cuando se introdujo más profundamente en su cabeza, aún con cuidado de que no se diera cuenta, pudo leer otros pensamientos, _Espero que el Amo escuche esto…_

Why should Seras want him to hear this?

¿Por qué querría Seras que él lo escuchase?

"_These are 21 things that I want in a lover…_

_Not necessarily needs but qualities that I prefer_

_I figure I can describe it since I have a choice in the matter…_

_These are 21 things I choose to choose in a lover…"_

Seras P.O.V

_Espero que el Amo escuche esto… _No estaba muy segura de por qué había pensado esto, su Amo era simplemente eso, su Amo. Probablemente le traería sin cuidado que ella cantase o hiciese juegos malabares con caniches ardiendo mientras caminaba con los ojos vendados al borde de un estanque de tiburones.

Aún cantando, empezó a sonreír mientras seguía, solo podría actuar una vez más. A menos que le fuera permitido abandonar la mansión alguna otra vez, estaría completamente ocupada durmiendo y destruyendo Freaks.

Por eso, tenía que hacerlo lo mejor que pudiera el tiempo que le quedaba.

"_I'm in no hurry I could wait forever._

_I'm in no rush cuz I like being solo._

_There are no worries and certainly no pressure,_

_In the meantime I'll live like there's no tomorrow…"_

_Still, I wish that he would listen to me…_

_Aún así, desearía que él me escuchase…_

Alucard P.O.V

_¿Qué demonios quería decir? ¿Por qué iba a pensar la estúpida Chica Policía que no me preocupo? _Sonrió a eso. Ella había tenido razón en algo. No le habría importado si pudiese hacer eso con los caniches, aunque se preguntó por qué había pensado de repente todas esas cosas.

"_Are you uninhibited in bed? More than three times a week?_

_Up for being experimental? Are you athletic?_

_Are you thriving in a job that helps your brother?_

_Are you not addicted?"_

En este punto, sus ojos se ensancharon. ¿De donde había sacado la Chica Policía el valor de hablar sobre ser inhibido en la cama? (N/tr: 'uninhibited in bed'). Tenía que repetirse continuamente que era solo una canción. Y aún…

El Rey de los No Muertos estaba lejos de llegar a comprender por qué ella había elegido esa canción ni por qué mencionaba esas cosas…

"_Are you curious and communicative?"_

Seras P.O.V

Lentamente la música se fue apagando, y lentamente Seras volvió en si justo a tiempo para escuchar a todo el mundo ponerse de pie y aplaudirla. Había practicado esa canción durante mucho tiempo y le había encantado desde el momento en que la oyó por primera vez.

"¡Gracias! ¡Gracias a todo el mundo!" Respiraba pesadamente, la joven vampiro se sentía exhaltada. Seras disfrutaba de verdad el hacer esto, y era triste el saber que pronto acabaría.

Sin embargo, con este pensamiento, tuvo una idea. ¿Y si-

"Si… ¡eso sería perfecto! Lo ideal para hacer mi ultimo día aquí!" Sonriendo confiadamente, bajó del escenario y caminó hacía su mesa mientras el director se acercaba y empezaba a presentarle a alguien.

Sin embargo, se estaba haciendo tarde y estaba cansada. No podía permitirse estar fuera mucho más, y estaba lista para irse a la cama. Habiendo terminado de cantar, volvió a usar el escudo que había estado cubriendo su mente.

"Solo inténtalo, Amo… ¡Oh esto será perfecto!"

_A/N: Genial. Dos actualizaciones en un día, estoy sin palabras… bueno, quizás no, pero vosotros me entendéis. A lo nuestro, yo no hice la canción ''21 Things I Want in a Lover" , es de Alanis Morissette y no pretendo robársela. Quise hacer esto desde que escuché esa canción, y tengo algunas cosas planeadas. Sin embargo, las ideas son siempre bienvenidas, hacen la historia interesante. Espero que el cambio entre los dos P.O.V no haya molestado a nadie. ¡Os quiero!_

Wow! Este capitulo se me ha hecho cuesta arriba, creo que es el más largo de los seis. Lo primero, quiero agradecerle a G.S Rei-Chan su review:

GRAAAAAAACIAAAAAASS!

Esas cosas siempre hacer el trabajo mucho más agradable. Espero que mandéis muchos más, y cualquier crítica sobre la traducción o la historia será bienvenida, y se la transmitiré a su autora. Muchas asiass por leer, de verdad! Pero dejad reviewssss! Pleaseeeeeee!

West.-


	3. ¿Qué demonios?

Disclaimer: Repito, y no me cansaré de decirlo, que Hellsing no me pertenece, porque todos sabemos lo que estaría haciendo Alucard en estos momentos si fuera mío (eh, y no penséis mal)…(bueno, si, pensad mal…XD).

_Capítulo Tres_

Una exhausta Seras Victoria entró en su habitación, y después de cerrar la puerta, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre ella.

"Oh… ¡estoy taaaan cansada! ¿Por qué estarán reapareciendo los Freaks? Semanas sin un miserable ghoul (N/tr: los zombis necrófagos), y después, de repente, ¡bam! Freaks y ghouls por todas partes… Creo que me voy a morir de cansancio…" Inspirando profundamente, se separó de la puerta y se arrastró hacia la mesa.

Esa noche había sido particularmente dura, tres Freaks y al menos un centenar de ghouls… sin mencionar que había perdido a varios miembros de su equipo. Con la cabeza en las manos intentó retener las lágrimas. Aunque perder a miembros de su equipo se convertía en una dificultosa rutina, aún no le gustaba, y odiaba hasta que alguno saliese herido. Peor que eso, algunos de ellos se habían convertido en ghouls, y Seras había sido la encargada de acabar con su miseria.

Como un autómata, Seras se dejó caer en la silla de madera y comenzó a quitarse las botas. Una vez que se las quitó, extendió las puntas de sus pies y bostezó, estirándose como un gato. Mientras bostezaba, vio algo extraño por el rabillo del ojo, algo que no había visto antes de salir esa noche.

."¿Huh? ¿Qué es esto?" Estando tan cansada, no se había fijado bien en su mesa. Allí, al lado del paquete de sangre había una pequeña caja. Con tanto sueño Seras probablemente no habría notado la pequeña caja de cartón. Sin embargo, lo que fuera que contuviese se estaba moviendo.

Seras tragó saliva y pensó en llamar a Walter para que la ayudase a abrirla. No era sensato abrir una caja que se movía, uno no podía asegurar lo que contenía, especialmente viviendo con su Amo. Él podría haber puesto algo peligroso u horrible para asustarla…

Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir a buscar a Walter, un familiar sonido salió de la caja. Sus ojos se ensancharon, pues conocía ese sonido muy bien. Dio un salto y comenzó a andar alrededor de la mesa a grandes zancadas, procurando poder huir en caso de que estuviese equivocada. Aquel sonido se oyó otra vez, y ahora Seras estaba completamente segura de lo que era.

Temblando de excitación, abrió la caja lentamente. No había sido cerrada completamente, las cuatro paredes estaban entreabiertas, manteniendo al animal en la caja. Una vez que estuvo abierta Seras dio un grito desgarrador.

"¡OH! ¡ERES LA COSA MÁS BONITA QUE HE VISTO NUNCA!" Dentro de la caja, estaba el gatito calicó más pequeño que esta vampiro había visto jamás. El gatito parpadeó varias veces, acostumbrándose a la lúgubre luz que Seras acababa de encender. Un momento después, cuando parecía que se había acostumbrado, se acercó al borde de la caja.

"Mew…" La miró con ojos implorantes. Sin poder resistirse a una cosa tan pequeñita, Seras lo sacó de la caja y se lo acercó a la cara. Siendo lo más discreta posible, comprobó si era chico o chica.

"¡Aw, una chica! ¡Eres lo más bonito que he visto en mi vida! ¿Pero de dónde has salido? ¡No recuerdo que estuvieras aquí cuando salí a la misión! Fue… ¿Walter?"

Mientras cavilaba esto, se oyó un golpeteo en la puerta. Solo había una persona que llamaba cuando la visitaba, que llamaba así.

"¿Walter? ¡Entra!" La ahora increíblemente nerviosa vampiro se giró hacia la puerta, sosteniendo al gatito como un bebé en los brazos.

"¡Seras! ¿Va todo bien? Te oí gritar y temí que… ¿qué es eso?" El fiel aunque bastante sorprendido mayordomo permaneció en la puerta, con su única lente ligeramente torcida. La rubia estaba sorprendida. Si Walter no sabía nada del gatito, ¿quién podría haberlo dejado para ella?

"Pero… ¿No fuiste tú quien lo dejó para mí?

"Desde luego que no. Odio tener que recordártelo, Seras, pero no se permiten mascotas aquí. No importa lo monas o cariñosas que parezcan… ¿De dónde la has sacado?"

Aún aturdida por la nueva información, Seras explicó rápidamente como lo había encontrado en una caja de cartón en su mesa cuando había vuelto de su misión.

Cuando terminó, Walter no solo sostenía al pequeño felino, sino que lo acariciaba afectuosamente.

"¿Ves, Walter? ¡No puedo dejarla! ¡Si la doy a la perrera, la matarán!"

"Lo siento, Seras, pero conoces las reglas." Walter se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación aún con el gatito en brazos. A medida que alcanzaba el hall, Seras aún podía oír al gatito maullando. Seras sabía que lo llevaría a la perrera, pero no se iba a dar por vencida con tanta facilidad. Pensando rápidamente, salió de su habitación y gritó a Walter, "¡Alison!"

Walter paró en seco y se giro, mirándola con una expresión perpleja en la cara.

"En caso de que lo haya olvidado, Srta. Seras, mi nombre es Walter…" La joven vampiro corrió para alcanzarle. "Su nombre es Alison. ¡No puedes darla si tiene nombre! ¡Devuélvemela!" Walter suspiró y miró a Seras. Técnicamente, él podía dar al gatito, con nombre o sin él.

Sin embargo, Seras permanecía allí con los brazos extendidos en una clara señal de que quería al gatito de vuelta. Sus ojos mostraban una necesidad emocional más profunda de la que ella pensaba posible.

Lo supiera o no, realmente necesitaba compañía. Tenía a Walter, claro, pero no era alguien con quien se pudiera hablar de, ahem, ciertas cosas. Y tenía a su Amo, pero era alguien imposible y que solo estaba cuerdo unos cuantos días al mes, e incluso entonces era raro…

Walter suspiró una vez más, más profundamente que antes. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

"Está bien, Seras… pero quedas a cargo de que nadie la descubra, ¿está claro? Puedes salir a comprar ahora y me encargaré de cuidarla hasta que vuelvas. Pero si yo fuese tú, me daría prisa, se acerca el amanecer y apostaría que no hay muchas tiendas abiertas tan tarde. ¿Suficientemente claro?" Seras era bastante escéptica sobre eso, no sabía si confiar en Walter, pero necesitaba comprar cosas para ella y el gatito…

"Está bien, Walter… y ¿Walter?"

"Si, Srta. Seras?" Estaba cansado y Seras pudo oír eso en su voz. Le sonrió afectuosamente antes de atraparlo en un fuerte abrazo. El viejo mayordomo empezó a jadear, sintiendo como si estuviese a punto de partirle las costillas.

"Por favor… Srta. Seras… mis costillas…"

"Oh, claro… Lo siento. ¡Muchas gracias, Walter! ¡Estaré de vuelta lo más pronto posible!" Lo soltó y bajó por las escaleras. Mientras se iba, Walter se preguntó si Seras sabía que no llevaba zapatos…

…

"¡Ya estoy aquí, Alison!" Sus brazos estaban ocupados por dos grandes bolsas, a la vez que también llevaba bolsas en ambas manos. Sus pobres calcetines estaban en un estado lamentable, y había sido realmente interesante explicarle al hombre de la tienda por qué no llevaba zapatos. Había tenido suerte de que fuera un poco pervertido…

"Creo que se me fue un poco la cabeza… pero realmente, ¿quién habría pensado que había una tienda abierta?... el hombre que la estaba cerrando me miró de una forma extraña…" Se ruborizó profundamente y sacudió la cabeza, no queriendo saber la razón de que la hubiese dejado entrar incluso cuando la tienda estaba cerrada. Por otra parte, realmente necesitaba comprar, y no solo había conseguido cosas para el gatito, también había hecho algunas compras personales.

Cuando era pequeña tampoco le habían dejado tener mascotas, ni siquiera un gato. Incluso cuando preguntó por un ratón no había recibido otra cosa que un 'no'. Aún recordaba el día en que le preguntó a su padre sobre aquel gato que había encontrado…

_Principio del Flashback…_

"_Papá… ¿por favor? Estaba justamente fuera de casa!"_

"_Lo siento, cariño, pero no podemos tener un gatito…"_

"_Oh, pero papa… está lloviendo fuera. ¡No puedo dejarla ahí!" Una pequeña Seras estaba de pie frente a un hombre alto. Él se puso de rodillas y suspiró. La niña, de no más de seis años, sorbió mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. En sus brazos, un andrajoso y flaco gato, que ella sostenía de las patas superiores, mientras las inferiores rozaban el suelo._

"_Te lo explicaré cuando seas mayor, cariño, ahora déjala fuera…"_

_Fin del Flashback…_

La ahora mucho mayor Seras sacudió la cabeza varias veces, vaciando su mente de sus recuerdos. Alison estaba frotándose contra sus piernas y maullaba suavemente. Seras suspiró de felicidad y recogió a gatito, abrazándolo contra su pecho.

Después de abrazar al gatito y ejecutar una pequeña danza, Seras se sentó y comenzó a sacar las cosas fuera de las bolsas. Después de un rato, la caja de arena de Alison, los platos del agua y la comida, la cama y algunos juguetes estaban fuera. Una vez que la comida estuvo allí, el gatito pareció teletransportarse hacia ella. ¡Seras no podía creer que un gato tan pequeño pudiera moverse tan rápido!

"¡Chico, si que eres rápido! Creo que la única persona a la que he visto moverse tan rápido es al Amo…" Cuando dijo su nombre ella cerró la puerta, rogando para que él no entrara, al menos, no en ese momento.

"Espero que sepas usar la caja de arena…" Sacudiendo la cabeza Seras sacó también unas cuantas velas perfumadas. ¿Qué mejor manera de camuflar el olor de un gato que quemando una vela? Cerciorándose de que no hubiese nadie, sacó unos cuantos productos femeninos y los puso en su cama.

Mientras el gatito exploraba el cuarto, Seras terminó de sacar las cosas y encendió una de las velas con perfume de avellana.

"Ahh, esta huele genial."

"Si que lo hace, Chica Policía. ¿Es una ocasión especial?" La joven vampiro saltó y miró a su alrededor, esperando que el gatito estuviera escondido en alguna parte… _Habla del diablo, y éste aparecerá… _Suprimió una carcajada por su propia broma y puso su atención en su Amo. Como siempre, estaba sentado en su silla, con los pies sobre la mesa. Estaba mirando su paquete de sangre.

"Eh… no hay ninguna razón…Amo…" Tragó saliva y empezó a dar golpecitos con el pie nerviosamente. Alucard esbozó su típica sonrisa como si supiera algo… _¡Pero él no lo puede saber! ¿no?_

"Chica Policía, conoces las reglas de este lugar tan bien como yo, ¿cierto? Y que quieres decir exactamente con "Habla del diablo, y éste aparecerá" ¿Estás intentando decirme algo, hm?" Las orejas de la jovencita rubia empezaron a enrojecer.

"S-Solo era… una broma Amo… y si… yo conozco las reglas de este lugar…" _Claro que las reglas están hechas para romperlas… Oh, no ¿acabo de pensar eso? _Casi se golpeó por haberlo hecho. En la mesa, Alucard dejó que sus gafas deslizarse para que sus ojos fueran visibles. Alzó una ceja y le sonrió aún más ampliamente. Seras palideció. ¿Por qué estaba actuando así? ¿Sabría algo del gatito? O quizás… ¡No, él no sabía que cantaba! ¡Era imposible! Seras le había suplicado a Sir Integra, y ella había mantenido a Alucard ocupado cada vez que ella salía… así que eso no podía ser, ¿verdad?

Tan rápido como había aparecido, Alucard desapareció. Visiblemente perturbada, la joven vampiro suspiró y dejó salir el aire que había estado reteniendo.

"Eso ha estado cerca… ¿Alison? ¿Dónde estás?" Una sonrisa cruzó sus labios al darse cuenta de que había llamado al gatito con su falso nombre, el que usaba en el karaoke. _¿Qué haría el Amo si lo supiera? Probablemente solo reírse de mí…_

"¿Saber qué, Chica Policía?" Los vellos del cuello de Seras se erizaron cuando se giró para ver a Alucard echado en su cama. Justo cuando estaba a punto de hacer una escena sobre lo maleducado que es echarse en la cama de otro, ella vio, gateando sobre el estómago de él, a su gatito.

El poco color que normalmente quedaba en la cara de Seras desapareció. Ahora, estaba segura de que él sabía o que cantaba, ¡o que tenía un gato! Rogó que al menos pudiera esconder lo primero. Sabiendo que solo le quedaba intentar, escondió ese pensamiento concreto en lo más profundo de su mente que pudo.

Seras se figuraba que su Amo lanzaría el gato contra la pared, o incluso se lo comería. Sin embargo, empezó a acariciarlo, y poco después, estaba jugando con él, lanzándolo sobre la tapa de su ataúd y recogiéndolo cuando llegaba abajo.

"Y, ¿de dónde lo has sacado?" Aún en shock, la vampiro respondió tartamudeando.

"No lo sé… la encontré cuando volví de mi última misión…"

"Que nombre más estúpido, Alison… ¿de dónde has sacado ese nombre?"

"Yo… de ningún sitio…Amo…"

El silencio siguió durante unos minutes, Seras en la mesa observando a Alucard, quien seguía en su cama jugando con un gato. Seras deseó tener una cámara, ¿volvería a tener la oportunidad de ver a su Amo jugando con un gatito? Un bostezo especialmente grande se escapó de sus labios y cubrió sus ojos de pequeñas lágrimas.

"Una última pregunta, y me iré, aprendiz." Ella asintió y bostezó otra vez, preparada para que se fuera y la dejase dormir.

"¿Qué es un Tampax?"

Seras se quedó boquiabierta mientras su cara entera enrojecía. Desafortunadamente para ella, había dejado sus 'productos' sobre la cama, y ahora Alucard estaba sentado en el borde sosteniendo un paquete en las manos.

"¡Dame eso!" Le arrancó el paquete de las manos y lo escondió detrás de su espalda, con la cara entera de un rosa brillante.

"Este gatito, parece estar pidiendo a gritos algo. No sé" El gran Nosferatu se había levantado y le tendía el gatito. Seras cogió a Alison, aún escondiendo sus cosas detrás de su espalda, con cara de desconcierto y confusión. _¿De qué está hablando el Amo? ¿Alison pidiendo algo?_

Después él atravesó las paredes del cuarto, dejándola cansada, confusa y sosteniendo a un gatito ronroneante. Seras puso a Alison en el suelo y comenzó a desvestirse. Se movió despacio, pues usaba la mayor parte del cerebro pensando.

"El Amo se ha comportado raramente, me pregunto si se ha dado cuenta de algo… espero que no… además, ¿qué era todo eso de que le estabas pidiendo a gritos algo? ¿Puedes hablar?" Rió suavemente ante su propia broma y terminó de quitarse la camiseta.

Ya desvestida se deslizó dentro de su ataúd. Se dio cuenta de que su cama estaba agradablemente cálida, probablemente donde su Amo había estado. Se ruborizó profundamente ante este pensamiento, pero de todas formas… Se acurrucó en el centro de la calidez. ¡No pudo evitarlo!

Justo cuando iba a cerrar el ataúd, Alison maulló suavemente. Seras se sentó y miró sobre el borde de su ataúd para ver a Alison arañando uno de los lados, mirándola implorantemente.

"Oh… ¿cómo resistirse a una carita así? Ven Alison…" Se inclinó y cogió al gatito, metiéndolo en su cama. Éste parecía increíblemente feliz y empezó a gatear alrededor de la pequeña cama, disfrutando enormemente. Seras se echó a reír mientras pulsaba el botón que llenaría la cama de oscuridad.

Mientras la joven se acurrucaba en su cama, Alison se acercó a Seras, acurrucándose a su lado, cerca de su estómago.

"Awww… ¿no eres la cosa más bonita?" Poco después, el gatito estaba dormido y ronroneaba ruidosamente mientras Seras acariciaba su cabeza con un dedo. Pronto Seras empezó a quedarse dormida, y entonces una idea apareció en su mente.

"Espera…¿P-Pudo ser el Amo quien te trajo aquí, Alison?"

Con éste último pensamiento en mente, Seras se deslizó lentamente al mundo de los sueños, donde cualquier cosa puede suceder…

_N/A: Ha! ¿No os lo esperabais, verdad? Y no te atrevas a decirme, "¡Claro, por supuesto que Alucard iba a darle un gatito a Seras, ¿por qué no?". Sip, éste es básicamente un capítulo de relleno, solo algo de fluff, que es de lo que está hecho mi cerebro. Por favor, mandad reviews pronto, OK? Os queruu!._

**Yujuuuuu! Por fin! Siento haber tardado tanto, y eso que he tenido toda la semana libre, sin ir al colegio, pero es que… ahem… tenía cosillas que hacer ¬¬x.**

**Muchas gracias otra vez a todos los que habéis mandado reviews, la escritora (recuerdo que el nick es Cheza's Despair) está que babea con vosotros, los reviews le hacen muchísima ilusión (y a mi tb, para que negarlo XD).**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**¤WEST¤**

**Psdt: Los reviews anónimos ya están activados, así que please! Solo es pulsar un botoncitooo!**


	4. Eso ha estado cerca

Disclaimer: (cantando) Wow, yo no escribí Hellsiiiiiiiiing, wouuoooooo!

Capítulo Cuatro:

"Entooonces, ¿qué te parece, Alison? ¿Éste… o éste?" La Chica Policía, Seras Victoria, se encontraba en mitad de la habitación. Había echado la mesa a un lado para tener suficiente espacio y poder moverse cómodamente. Un ligero 'meow' se oyó desde la mesa, mientras un pequeño gatito se estiraba.

"Awww, aunque eres muy mono, no eres tan bueno a la hora de elegir ropa, ¿eh?" Se escuchó otro meow, igual al anterior, y una pequeña gotita de sudor apareció en la cabeza de Seras.

Mientras le pedía consejo al gatito, le había estado enseñando dos vestidos, poniéndolos sobre su cuerpo para ver como quedarían. Uno era negro, ajustado, algo por encima de las rodillas, con finos tirantes transparentes. A ella no le iban los vestidos sin tirantes. El otro vestido, que ahora sostenía, era de un brillante rojo, más profundo que el del más rojo de los rubíes. Alcanzaba sus tobillos, rozándolos apenas, y estaba cubierto de bonitas lentejuelas.

Este vestido en particular era encantadoramente sencillo, también con tirantes rojos sobre sus hombros.

"¡Bien! Éste es perfecto. Llevaré el rojo… ahora, hay que pensar en una fecha… supongo que debería hablar con Sir Integra sobr-"

"¿Sobre qué, Chica Policía?"

Los ojos de Seras se ensancharon. Él la había pillado con los vestidos. Sin embargo, la voz de su Amo provenía de detrás suya, aún había una oportunidad de que no hubiese visto el vestido que iba a llevar.

"Sobre… ¡cuando voy a tener otra misión! ¡Si, eso es! Ahora, um…" Asumiendo el riesgo, se lanzó sobre su cama y metió el vestido lo más lejos que pudo debajo de su colchón. Aunque había cubierto suficientemente el vestido, ella seguía medio echada en la cama, con la mitad superior de su cuerpo sobre el colchón.

"Vaya, Chica Policía, no sabía que me desearas tan urgentemente…" Seras notó como su cara se encendía como si estuviera ardiendo, cuando oyó el seductor comentario de su Amo y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con él. Estaba medio acostada, mientras que su Amo se encontraba frente a ella, con una pierna a cada lado del cuerpo de Seras.

Él se acercó hasta que su rostro estuvo a pocos centímetros del de ella. Seras podía sentir como su larga melena negra tocaba sus mejillas y rozaba las palmas de sus manos. Cada mechón de pelo parecía estar hecho de seda. Pensamientos alarmantes empezaron a desfilar por su mente, mientras se ruborizaba aún más con cada uno de ellos.

"Esto… A-Amo yo…" Se echó hacia atrás todo lo que pudo, pero no importaba cuanto se apartara, la distancia entre ambos siempre parecía la misma. Alucard esbozó su afilada sonrisa a la vez que se acercaba más, hasta que Seras pudo sentir su cálido aliento en la mejilla. De repente, él retrocedió y se puso de pie.

"Bien, Chica Policía, creo que tendremos que acabar esto más tarde. Mi Ama me está llamando… hasta pronto…_Seras_." Con ese último y sorprendente comentario, desapareció, dejando detrás solo sus palabras y la sensación de su pelo contra su piel. Como si hubiese estado esperando que se fuera, el pequeño gatito gateó hasta el estómago de Seras y maulló suavemente.

"Eso ha estado muy cerca, ¿verdad Alison? Ahora… vamos a hablar con Sir Integra… solo espero que esté tomando la decisión correcta, ¿eh gatita?"

" Meow…"

Alucard había estado muy cerca. Aunque sabía que Seras cantaba en su tiempo libre, él aún quería que fuera la Chica Policía quien se lo dijera. Cuando reapareció en su propia habitación, se sentó en su silla y comenzó a girar su copa de sangre. Su Ama no había querido nada de él, y se preguntó si sabía que había estado tan cerca de Seras…

"¿Eh?" Frunció el ceño y se incorporó. Le habían dejado una botella de sangre en vez del paquete de siempre, y tras una inspección, vio que aquello era vino, de una buena cosecha. Al coger la botella, descubrió un trozo de pergamino plegado atado al cuello de la botella con un lazo plateado.

Escépticamente, desató el pergamino y lo desdobló. Estaba escrito en tinta plateada, las cursivas y estilizadas letras eran una invitación. Conforme leía, alzó una ceja con curiosidad.

El mensaje decía:

Señor Alucard:

Por favor, únase a nosotros,

En una maravillosa cena,

Este sábado quince a las 10:00 PM,

En el restaurante The Red Rose, vestido apropiadamente.

Esperamos verle allí.

Leyó y releyó la carta, preguntándose quién la enviaba y por qué debería molestarse en ir. Entornando los ojos, pensó en todo aquello.

"¿Quién mejor para preguntar que mi Ama?"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres Alucard? Estoy muy ocupada…" De hecho, Sir Integra parecía bastante ocupada. Aún así, él puso la carta delante de su cara, dejándola frente a ella. Entonces Integra dejó de trabajar y subió las gafas por su nariz. Cogió la nota y la leyó cuidadosamente.

Una sonrisa poco común se dibujó en su cara mientras abría uno de sus muchos cajones.

"Parece que tenemos la misma invitación, ¿no, Alucard?" Puso su propia invitación delante de él. Él se la arrancó de las enguantadas manos y la leyó. Emitió un sonido de indiferencia y la lanzó sobre el escritorio.

"Pues si, tenemos la misma invitación, ¿hm? ¿Y por casualidad sabes, mi Ama, quién la mandó?"

"Alucard, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de quien lo hizo, y no me importa. Ahora, tengo trabajo que hacer y creo que tenemos que prepararnos para esta cena. A las diez en punto, ¿correcto?"

Alucard gruñó con enfado a su Ama antes de desaparecer de nuevo hacia su cuarto. No estaba seguro de quien la había enviado, aunque se hacía una idea…

Su siguiente opción era preguntarle a Walter. Walter conocía a todos y todo lo que pasaba, y si alguien sabía quién había dejado la nota, sería Walter. Una vez más, Alucard decidió hacerlo a la antigua usanza, no tenía ganas de leer los pensamientos de la gente… por lo menos, no mientras le quedaran otras opciones.

Así que visitó a la siguiente persona en su lista. Todo lo despreocupadamente que pudo, el gran Nosferatu atravesó una pared tras otra en busca del mayordomo de Hellsing. Después de buscar durante unos aburridos aunque un tanto ansiosos momentos, Alucard por fin lo encontró. Walter estaba limpiando el Harkonnen de Seras.

"Amo Alucard, ¿cuál es la razón de su inesperada visita?" Alucard rió entre dientes. Walter se había dado cuenta de que estaba cerca. Una cualidad sinceramente interesante para un humano, incluso si era el Ángel de la Muerte.

"¿Tú no me habrás enviado esta nota, verdad?" No sintiéndose con ganas de bromear con el mayordomo, Alucard saltó directamente a su pregunta. Walter bajó un momento el Harkonnen y tendió la mano, esperando la nota que Alucard le dio unos momentos después. Después de ojearla rápidamente, una ligera sonrisa se paseó por su cara para luego desaparecer. Alucard frunció el ceño y esperó expectante, erguido ante él.

"Bien, Amo Alucard, parece que tienes algunos preparativos que hacer antes de esta fecha. Y, si te sirve de algo, yo tengo una igual. En otras palabras, no tengo ni idea de quién la envió." Con esto, Walter cogió de nuevo el Harkonnen y siguió limpiándolo, aunque ya parecía brillar.

Alucard gruñó y abrió un portal hasta sus aposentos. Estaba cansado de todo eso, y quería saber quién la había enviado.

Bebió a sorbos la sangre y volvió sobre aquello, pensando en posibles soluciones. Finalmente, habiendo meditado sobre todas, decidió que solo había una solución.

"Creo que tender que encontrarme un smokin…" Sonrió, esperando que mereciera la pena…

_N/A: Heh heh heh, me encanta hacer esto, dejaros con la intriga. Pero necesito encontrar letras de canciones, y como no tengo tiempo ahora, tendréis que conformaros y ser felices. :asiente: Si si, lo seréis, si. Además… vamos llegando al final, y no soy muy buena haciéndolos…_

**N/Trad: Aquí estamos una vez más! Muchas gracias a Khrysta, Aiko1504, Raykal, Susume y G.S Rei-Chan por los reviews del último capítulo, OS QUIEROO! Y gracias también de parte de la autora OS QUIEREEEEE! XD**

**Me temo que os voy a dejar con la intriga un poco más de lo habitual, porque el siguiente capítulo es largo, complicado y los exámenes de historia y biología no se estudian solos… TT. **

**Recuerdo que solo hay que pulsar un botoncito para mandar un review y ganaros mi eterna gratitud!**

**West**


	5. Revelaciones

Disclaimer:  Las 18:40 y sigo sin ser la propietaria de Hellsing…

Capítulo Cinco

"Alucard, estate quieto. Te estás comportando como un niño de dos años, ahora deja de dar golpecitos y quédate tranquilo." Sir Integra, Walter y Alucard estaban sentados en una gran limusina. Cada uno de ellos iba vestido para una ocasión especial. Incluso Alucard había dejado su sombrero y su ropa normal para llevar un smokin negro. Había tenido algún que otro problema al peinarse, dejando su melena colgar, larga y suelta. Sin embargo, se había negado a dejar las gafas. A pesar de la ropa, él seguía siendo Alucard, por supuesto.

El resto había hecho más o menos lo mismo, todos llevando un smokin. Aunque ver a todos aquellos miembros de Hellsing juntos (y bien vestidos, nada menos) era extraño, había un elemento que hacía todo eso aún más raro.

"Bien dicho, _Sig Integga_."

"No he pedido tu opinión…" El frío tono de Integra estaba ahora dirigido a Pip. Pip cerró la boca y puso cara de cachorrito, mirando a Integra. Alucard lo miró con enfado. Los ojos de Alucard parecían disparar dagas a Pip mientras que su cuerpo emitía olas de calor. Realmente, no estaba seguro de por qué estaba enfadado con Pip. Quizás porque era pesado, o tal vez simplemente porque era francés.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Alucard podía entender que Walter y Sir Integra estuvieran allí, ¿pero por qué demonios Pip estaba también?

Cuando Integra miró a otro lado para mirar por la ventana, Pip se giró y le sacó la lengua a Alucard, demostrando otra de sus facetas de niño. Todo lo que consiguió fue echar leña al fuego. Alucard emitió un gruñido mientras se quitaba las gafas para mirar a Pip a los ojos.

"Alucard, no solo te he dicho que parases, sino que habría jurado que te dije que no te trajeras las gafas o el sombrero, se supone que esto va a ser una cena elegante, no una noche en un club."

"No tengo el sombrero, Ama… y no esperarás que salga sin mis gafas, ¿no?" Integra tuvo que admitir, aunque no verbalmente, que tenía razón, él no se había traído su sombrero. De hecho estaba sorprendida de que hubiera acatado su orden. Secretamente ella habría estado encantada de que él no tuviera sombrero…

Además, estaba cansada. Incluso ella, Integra, no sabía por qué le habían enviado la invitación. Por supuesto sabía quien la enviaba, no era difícil de imaginar, pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué le habían enviado una invitación a Pip? Mientras miraba por la ventana, ese error se hizo más evidente mientras aquellos dos volvían poco a poco a discutir acaloradamente.

Integra gruñó, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, y se giró hacia ellos.

"¡Simplemente _pogque_ he _gecibido_ una invitación también no significa que tengas que _enfadagte_ conmigo!"

"No me importa que hayas sido invitado o no, de todas maneras te abriré el estómago y-"

"¡ALUCARD! ¡PIP! ¡CALLAOS LOS DOS!" Inmediatamente los dos dejaron de hablar. Pero a pesar de su reproche, los dos siguieron mirándose con odio. La tensión era palpable.

"No hemos llegado aún y ya tengo dolor de cabeza. Si no os calláis, os arrojaré a los dos de este coche yo misma."

El silencio invadió el coche ahora. Alucard no estaba seguro, pero empezaba a pensar que Walter se había quedado dormido. El mayordomo de Hellsing tenía los hombros caídos, rompiendo su habitual código de conducta. Aparte, su cabeza estaba ladeada casi tocando el pecho con la barbilla. Cuando el coche pasaba un bache, su cabeza se balanceaba como si no tuviera columna que la sujetase.

Integra lo miró y suspiró. Podía haberlo despertado fácilmente, pero en vez de eso prefirió ignorarlo. Podría haber sido la imaginación de Alucard, pero habría jurado que Integra miraba a Walter tiernamente. Casi como ella habría mirado a su padre.

Y aún, se estaba aburriendo y poniéndose nervioso. No tenía ni idea de quien le había enviado la invitación y, en un principio, realmente no le importaba. Una sonrisa se expandió por su cara. De hecho, no había intentado averiguar quien la había enviado. Podría haberse quedado en la mansión y vagar por allí, pero Sir Integra le había ordenado ir. Otro gruñido gutural se escapó de sus labios.

Una idea apareció en su cabeza. Quizás alguno de los otros sabía que era lo que se estaba tramando… para empezar, podría, quizás, entrar en la mente de Pip… tal vez hacer un poquito de daño…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se introdujo en la mente de Pip y encontró algo bastante raro allí dentro. Aparte de un encogimiento y un escalofrío (acompañado por un golpecito en la cabeza) nadie en el coche pareció notar lo que estaba haciendo.

"_¿Dónde está la Chica Policía? Cgeo que es la que me envió la invitación, pego ¿pog qué? ¿Es posible que vaya a confesag sus sentimientos pog mí? Oh, ¡este es el día más feliz de mi vida!"_

Detrás de sus coloridas gafas, los ojos de Alucard se ensancharon para fruncirse después con ira. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese cerdo francés a decir que Seras estaba interesada en él? Sentía como estallaba por dentro, intentando que su enfado no aflorara. No quería que ese pervertido pudiese ver lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Pip, sin embargo, no le estaba prestando atención.

Pip miraba hacia ningún sitio en particular, con una expresión extraña en la cara. Alucard deseó poder quitarle esa sonrisa del rostro, incluso si eso significaba comerse su cara…

Hasta que el coche estuvo aparcado, Alucard mantuvo en su mente la imagen de sí mismo destrozando y devorando la cara de Pip… lentamente el coche empezó a parar hasta que finalmente estuvo aparcado.

"Walter, hemos llegado. Si, Alucard, eso significa que puedes bajarte del maldito coche, solo estate quieto." Integra fue la primera en bajar. Sacudió la cabeza un poco, quizás para despejarla del mareo que le había provocado el viaje de una hora, y volvió a poner su atención en el cartel enfrente de ella. Alzó una ceja mientras una ligera sonrisa aparecía y desaparecía igual de rápido.

El siguiente en bajar fue Walter, seguido por Alucard y Pip empujándose para ser los primeros en bajar.

"Dónde estamos… y por qué estamos aquí…" la voz de Alucard fue un poco dura, e Integra le dio un pellizco en la nuca.

"Dónde demonios crees que estamos Alucard. ¿Eres incapaz de leer?" Alucard le gruñó, e Integra hizo lo mismo, sorprendiendo a todo el grupo. Tratando a Alucard, a un Alucard celoso nada menos, ¿de qué otra forma iba a actuar? Sin embargo eso fue rápidamente olvidado cuando entraron dentro. Walter parecía un poco adormilado. Las telarañas que se le habían aparecido mientras dormía aún estaban aferradas a sus pensamientos.

Habían presentado sus invitaciones (las cuales, irónicamente, resultaban tener tickets en la otra cara) y les habían llevado rápidamente a una mesa cerca del escenario.

El Restaurante The Red Rose era de hecho un restaurante de verdad. Las luces eran tenues y había velas artificiales en el centro de las mesas. Aparte de esto, la habitación era fría, aunque aún confortable. Aunque Alucard no podía cenar, o comer, tenía que admitir que el lugar era muy llamativo, lo recordaría si algún día necesitaba algo así.

Una vez que todos ellos hubieron pedido y estaban esperando sus respectivas comidas, pues cada uno de ellos había pedido una botella de vino añejo, el propietario del restaurante había llegado al centro del escenario.

Mientras Alucard bebía de su botella de vino, el hombre era saludado cortésmente por la mayoría del restaurante.

"Bienvenidos, todos y cada uno, a nuestra noche especial de karaoke. Tenemos algunos cantantes estupendos esta noche. Cada uno de ellos tienen sus propias historias para sus propias personas especiales. Espero que disfrutéis la noche, mientras, llega nuestra primera cantante. ¡Démosle un aplauso a Samantha!"

Varias personas aplaudieron, una mesa en particular aplaudió especialmente fuerte. No, no era la mesa de la organización Hellsing. De hecho, Alucard gimió interiormente, esperando que lo que fuera que iba a pasar pasase antes de que sus oídos fueran destrozados por la horrible experiencia que sabía que venía.

Mientras, detrás del escenario, sentada en una silla, estaba Seras Victoria. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente, mientras sentía como si su estómago estuviese lleno de miles de mariposas voladoras.

"No te preocupes tanto." Ella se giró abruptamente, un poco sorprendida.

"Lo siento, ¿qué has dicho?"

"He dicho, no te preocupes tanto. No te preocupes por esto, quién quiera que sea a quien vas a cantar esta noche, lo entenderá, así que tranquilízate." Seras sonrió al joven delante de ella. Su nombre, según había oído, era Jake y estaba cantando para una mujer muy especial. Aparentemente, pensaba proponerle matrimonio. Después de considerarlo mucho, Seras le había dejado ir antes que ella. La verdad sea dicha, ella no estaba preparada para hacer lo que había planeado de todas maneras.

"Supongo que tienes razón… es que estoy tan nerviosa…" Jake sonrió suavemente y le cogió las manos. Entonces la abrazó.

"He estado soñando con esta noche desde que conocí a Susan, la chica a la que voy a proponer matrimonio. Créeme, si alguien puede entender tu nerviosismo, soy yo." Se apartó de ella y la miró a las lentillas azules.

"Sé que si yo puedo hacerlo, tú también." Por alguna razón, Seras sintió como si la mayoría de las mariposas se fueran, el temblor casi desapareció.

"Gracias Jake… estoy contenta de haber hablado contigo… ahora podré ver tu actuación. Estaré rezando por ti." Se sonrieron, y mientras se iba, ella lo llamó otra vez.

"¡Espera! Erm… ¿podrías mirar y decirme si están aquí?" Los describió rápidamente y se quedó tras las cortinas. La persona que cantaba estaba terminando, y hubo un estallido de aplausos, mucho más entusiasta que antes. La gente estaba llorando y la mujer tenía una expresión feliz.

Solo quedaban dos personas más antes del turno de Seras. Tragó saliva y espero que Jake regresara.

"¡Están aquí! ¡Tal y como te lo dije! Además, hay un hombre alto en el grupo, tienen el pelo negro y lleva gafas anaranjadas. Parece bastante enfadado, además…" Seras suspiró visiblemente.

"Desde luego parece él, gracias Jake…" Él sonrió y se despidió, ella hizo lo mismo y le observó irse.

Antes de mucho, llegó su turno. Tragó saliva nerviosamente, se miró en un espejo y se colocó detrás del telón, con la cabeza inclinada mientras se preparaba para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

"Y ahora, honorables invitados, una joven quién parece haber actuado en varios bares, o eso he oído. Ha estado practicando diligentemente una temporada, ahora veremos si lo hace bien. Por favor, ¡pongan las manos juntas, para Alison!"

Ese nombre le trajo recuerdos a Alucard. Estaba seguro de que lo había oído antes… ¿dónde?

"_¿Has llamado al gato 'Alison'?"… _Lentamente, la ceja de Alucard se alzó en reconocimiento y curiosidad. ¿Era, quizás, el gatito que había mantenido su 'talento' escondido tanto tiempo?

El telón comenzó a alzarse como a cámara lenta. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente ante la vista y su realización.

"Seras…" Murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que solo los de su mesa pudieran oírlo. Ellos se giraron hacia él y hacia el escenario. Sus ojos casi se desencajaron ante la vista.

Seras estaba allí, bastante diferente de lo normal. Su pelo había sido cuidadosamente ondulado y puesto sobre sus hombros en ligeras ondas. Sus labios rojos, ligeramente brillantes, y la sombra de ojos hacía parecer los suyos casi violetas mientras que su vestido era algo completamente diferente.

Allí con aquel vestido no parecía menos que aristocrática. Desde sus hombros hasta sus pies estaba aquel vestido rojo, con ciertas partes cubiertas con lentejuelas. Abrazaba cuidadosamente sus curvas y llameaba ligeramente a sus pies. En vez de enseñar más de lo que debiera, era bastante simple, y aún así uno de los más elegantes de los que los de la mesa Hellsing habían visto.

"Esta canción… es para ese alguien especial que espero que esté mirando… no, escuchando. Por favor intenta comprenderlo." Sus ojos se cerraron cuando la canción empezó lentamente.

Alucard estaba, por primera vez en su vida, sin palabras. Ni siquiera pensó en moverse por miedo a romper la tranquilidad. Mientras miraba intensamente, oyó la canción empezar con lentitud.

El cuerpo de Seras se balanceó de izquierda a derecha a ritmo con la música.

"Never_ know how much I love you, _

_Never know how much I care._

_When you put your arms around me, _

_I get a fever that's so hard to bear…"_

Las caras de los de la mesa Hellsing era todo un poema. La lente de Walter se había caído, con la boca entreabierta y sus ojos abiertos con por la sorpresa. La frialdad usual de Sir Integra había desaparecido. Sus gafas estaban torcidas entrelazaba las manos delante de su cara. De todas formas tenía una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Había estado esperando ese momento desde que la joven le había hecho aquella pregunta.

El pelo de Pip, por primera vez en su vida, estaba en desordenados mechones, y su ojo estaba tan abierto que parecía uno de los platos de la cena. Sin embargo, Alucard tenía una expresión extraña. Tenía una ceja alzada por la curiosidad y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Su pelo (por mucho que se lo hubiera peinado bien para la ocasión) parecía moverse por voluntad propia mientras varios pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza.

Los ojos de Seras se abrían y cerraban en los momentos oportunos. Cada vez que se abrían se clavaban en la mesa que, afortunadamente para ella, estaba justo delante. Desde el escenario intentó ver sus reacciones.

"You_ give me fever- when you kiss me, fever when you hold me tight._

_Fever in the morning, fever all through the night._

_Sun lights up the daytime, moon lights up the night._

_I light up when you call my name, and you know I'm gonna treat you right_…"

Sir Integra parecía sorprendida, aunque ya se había esperado algo así. Walter también lo parecía, pero tenía una sonrisa en la cara, Seras estaba contenta de que estuviera disfrutando. Pip, bueno, Pip parecía Pip… Alucard estaba…estaba…

"¡Wow, esta Chica Policía sabe _cantag_! Bonita canción, me _pgegunto_ a quién se la está cantando…" Alucard estaba, otra vez, preparado para abofetear al estúpido cerdo francés. Alucard odiaba admitirlo, pero lo estaba disfrutando, y no quería interrumpir. De todas formas, el idiota francés tenía razón. Desde luego era una canción de amor, ¿se la estaba cantando a Pip? ¿A Walter?

Se rió por lo bajo. Era algo estúpido, Walter era demasiado viejo para ella. Y ¿quién podría querer al idiota francés? Así que… eso significaba, tal vez, ¿que Seras tenía un novio que estaba en la audiencia? Por alguna razón, eso enfadó a Alucard aún más que el pensar en Pip y Seras…

"_You give me fever - when you kiss me,_

_Fever when you hold me tight._

_Fever - in the morning, _

_Fever all through the night."_

Seras estaba segura de sí en lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía que estaba perfecta en el papel. Antes de actuar (mientras que estaba practicando en la mansión) había decidido cortar un poco de la canción, hacerla más corta y fácil para ella de cantar. Ahora, solo un poco más y finalmente, la respuesta…

"_Fever - till you sizzle, _

_What a lovely way to burn._

_Oh what a lovely way to burn…_

…_What a lovely way to burn."_

Terminó y reabrió los ojos. No estaba segura de cuando los había cerrado, pero ahora pudo entrever a la audiencia. Al principio, nada excepto el silencio llegó a ella. Entonces, como en un sueño, todo el mundo la aplaudió, especialmente aquellos de su mesa.

Saludando alegremente, se giro y salió del escenario, hacia la mesa que estaba esperándola.

"Wow, eso ha sido una canción apasionada, ¿hm? Démosle un fuerte aplauso a Miss Alison!" Seras sintió como si tuviera cemento en los pies. Estaba nerviosa, en pocas palabras. Ahora, ¿reaccionaría él como quería? ¿O sería rechazada… como suponía?

_N/A: Siento haber tardado tanto. Tenía que encontrar la manera perfecta de poner la canción. Si os lo estáis preguntando, si, casi copié un episodio de Embrujadas, ya sabéis, ese en el que Paige canta a su novio. Heh heh, ¡no pude evitarlo! Espero que esté bien escrito. Uh… la canción es "Fever" de Michael Buble (no me odiéis porque no sé escribirlo…). El capítulo más largo que he escrito nunca, aunque parece un poco apresurado… Oh, bien, Por favor R&R. Os quiero._

**N/Trad: Si, lo sé, lo sé, me he tomado mi tiempo… pero estoy bastante contenta con mis notas! ¬¬ _bastante, _he dicho.**

**Le he puesto acento a Pip porque en el original venía, claro que he tenido que pasarlo a como sería en español. Lo siento si no ha quedado muy bien… n.n'**

**Hoy he hecho como los hobbits, que hacían regalos el día de su cumpleaños (pues sí, hoy es el mío, ya tengo la edad de la Bella Durmiente, la de la Sirenita… XDDDD).**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews. Ahora os los respondo:**

**Susume: **Jeje… bueno, un poquito si que me gusta… jeje

**Yuky-Dark-Fallen-Angel: **Pues aquí tienes la continuación, por Cheza's Despair sensei.

**Maricela: **Alguna de tus preguntas ya tienen respuesta, en cuanto a lo del beso… ¿Quién sabe?

**Daffy-Chan (aka. Afrodinique :D): **Si, la caracterización está bastante bien. Gracias por lo de la otra traducción, la verdad es que fue difícil traducir algo con tan poco sentido XDDD

**Seiliez: **ya esta continuadoooooo:D

**G.S Rei-Chan1: **Qué sea la última vez! Gracias por tu fiel seguimiento! XDD

**Vibeke: **Te lo recomiendo, el original es mil veces mejor. Por si no lo he dicho, el título original es _She can do what!_

**Gracias a todos de nuevo, y recuerdo que los reviews están a solo un botón de ti! Incluido los anónimos! El siguiente capítulo es el último… jejeje, ya veremos si tardo mucho en traducirlo… depende de los reviews… MUAJAJAJAJA!**

**-West-**


	6. ¡The End!

Disclaimer: Efectivamente, soy dueña de Hellsing, y vivo en mi isla privada del Caribe con Jack Sparrow y mi elefante rosa Pinky. ¿Qué más se puede desear?

Capítulo Seis, 

Lo que significa que los milagros si que existen XD

Habiendo finalmente bajado del escenario (pensándolo bien, Seras se preguntó si el escenario no habría tenido unos setenta escalones de alto), Seras caminó nerviosamente hacia la mesa Hellsing. Desde su punto de vista, parecía como si todos ellos quisieran tirarle tomates… Subconscientemente estuvo alerta ante cualquier indicio de lanzamientos.

Sin embargo, el destino parecía estar en su contra, o le estaba leyendo la mente. El propietario del restaurante apareció de ninguna parte. Parecía bastante frenético.

"¡Seras! Te hemos estado buscando todos."

"Pero si estaba en el escenario, ¿por qué necesitabais buscarme?" El silencio respondió a su obvia pregunta.

"…de todas formas… necesito que cierres el restaurante por mí, ¿entiendes?" Seras puso la cara más confusa vista jamás por nadie, en cualquier lugar, en toda la historia. ¿Por qué demonios tendría ella que cerrar? Desde luego no tenía mucho sentido…

"Señor, no quiero parecer maleducada… ¿pero no debería uno de sus empleados hacer eso? Quiero decir, ni siquiera me está pagando, es que simplemente no entiendo…"

"Te pagaré quinientos dólares por limpiar y cerrar esta noche sin robar nada. ¿Está claro? Todos mis empleados se han ido a casa, menos los chefs… pero están locos y nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, se les debe dejar cerrar a ellos. A las diez, asegúrate de que TODOS se han ido, entonces cierra sobre las once o así, aquí están las llaves. Ten, cógelas, bien."

Antes de que Seras pudiera incluso empezar a discutir esto, el dueño se había ido. No sabiendo qué hacer, miró alrededor por un momento hasta que se dio cuenta de que la gente de las mesas cercanas se le habían quedado mirando.

Bueno, no podía ir a limpiar llevando el bonito vestido que llevaba en ese momento. Antes de girarse hacia el vestuario, gesticuló impotentemente hacia la mesa Hellsing. Ni siquiera intentó explicar lo que pasaba, porque no tenía ni idea de qué decir.

"Alucard, ¿por qué se va?" El tono normalmente duro de Integra había cambiado a uno de incredulidad cuando Seras se encogió de hombros con una expresión de tristeza en los ojos y giró para irse.

"Tiene que cerrar el restaurante."

"Oh…" Eso fue todo lo que Integra pudo decir. Oh.

Pip estaba ruborizado y parecía increíblemente satisfecho consigo mismo. Solo Dios sabe lo que estaba pensando, o planeando, ya puestos. Walter aún miraba el escenario, que estaba ahora ocupado por un gran camionero con varios tatuajes y un olor francamente extraño que parecía alcanzar incluso su mesa.

Toda conversación pareció cesar en la mesa Hellsing mientras todos ellos se perdían en sus propios pensamientos.

La cena llegó, y se fue junto con el postre. Aún Seras no había llegado y varias personas iban abandonando el restaurante, parecía claro que ella no se uniría a ellos por un buen rato.

"Vamos Alucard, es hora de irse." La cabeza de Alucard se giró para mirarla como movida por un resorte. Sus ojos parecían brillar, fuera de furia o no, brillaban con algo. Un minuto pasó. Y otro. Y otro.

"Espero que vosotros dos os unáis a nosotros después."

"¡Yo me quedo también, Integra!"

"No. Date prisa… estás más bebido que un alcohólico en el día de San Patricio…" Tambaleándose ligeramente, Pip se puso de pie e inmediatamente se apoyó en Sir Integra. Mientras salían, Pip dijo:

"Sa-Sabes, estás muy sexy cuando estás borracha…" Sin decir una palabra, Integra le dio un puñetazo en el brazo con suficiente fuerza como para que cayera sobre Walter, quién lo metió en el coche.

"Es muy salvaje, ¿eh Walter?"

"Deberías estarte quieto, Pip… Sir Integra no es quién está borracha…" El resto de la conversación se perdió cuando se metieron en el coche, Pip aún tan borracho como podía.

Alucard entrecerró los ojos antes de deslizarse para esperar el momento oportuno…

Bostezando, Seras finalmente se dejó caer en la silla más próxima, descansando la cabeza en el travesaño, sintiendo alivió con la fría madera.

"Nunca…nunca… NUNCA voy a dirigir un restaurante…" Breves imágenes de lo que ella hubiera querido que sucediese esa noche pasaron por su cabeza. Alucard aplaudiendo, Alucard abrazándola, Alucard acercándose y de repente…

"Es suficiente Seras… pensando estas cosas es como conseguirás que te maten… o te golpeen… o algo." Afortunadamente para ella, había terminado de hacer todo. Los platos habían sido lavados, el suelo barrido, las mesas limpiadas y las sillas habían sido colocadas sobre éstas. Sorprendentemente, había encontrado una lista con cosas que hacer.

Sonrió ligeramente y sacudió la cabeza. Se preguntó si ese extraño propietario no lo habría planeado todo.

Obligándose a moverse, levantó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de dónde la había estado apoyando. Estaba sentada en una banqueta de piano, mientras que su cabeza estaba sobre el piano, cuya tapa cubría las teclas. Por alguna razón, le cosquillearon los dedos, pidiendo que tocara una última canción antes de dejar su vida de cantante. Sin embargo, solo conocía una canción.

Sonriendo ampliamente ahora, levantó la tapa y alcanzó el cuaderno que llevaba en la mochila. El cuaderno, un simple montón de papel con líneas, contenía las canciones que había cantado recientemente, y algunas otras cosas como entradas de un diario. Pasando varias páginas encontró la que estaba buscando.

"Sonata Luz de Luna…" Colocando sus dedos en las teclas y mirando las notas una vez más, permitió que sus dedos se deslizaran sobre el piano, inundándola de recuerdos.

Suavemente la música empezó a sonar, las bajas y tristes notas parecieron cubrir todo en el silencioso restaurante. Durante los siguientes cuatro minutos, no hubo nada más que Seras Victoria, y el piano. De vez en cuando tatareaba suavemente, solo eso. Una vez que las últimas notas murieron abrió lentamente los ojos y suspiró profundamente, respirando el aire quieto y bebiendo del silencio.

Cuando puso de Nuevo el cuaderno en la mochila y cerró la tapa del piano, oyó a alguien aplaudir tras ella. Lenta y fuertemente. Seras se giró más rápido de lo que hubiera creído posible.

"¡Amo! Oh Dios, me has dado un susto de muerte… erm, de vida… lo que sea…" Bostezó y empezó a estirarse igual que el pequeño gatito Alison en su cuarto.

"Así que, Seras. Castas. Bailas. Estoy empezando a preguntarme si hay algo que no sabes hacer." Ella se ruborizó ligeramente antes de sonreírle, orgullosa de haber recibido un buen comentario de él.

"Bueno, Señor, para ser sinceros, aún no sabe mucho sobre mí… Mi padre me enseñó esa canción hace mucho tiempo… aparentemente era la canción favorita de mi madre…" Los brillantes ojos de Alucard parecieron oscurecer por un momento, asustando a Seras, que se calló. La verdad era que no sabía porque la estaba mirando con esa malicia. Aún así, vampiro o no, estaba cansada.

Asegurándose de que la tapa del piano estaba bien puesta, se puso de pie, y echó una mirada a todo. Sin embargo, a mitad de camino en su comprobación, sus ojos se toparon con Alucard, quien estaba en frente de ella. Y además, estaba increíblemente cerca. Desde donde estaba, Seras podía oler sus ropas, algún tipo de suave colonia que jugueteaba con su nariz.

Sin avisar, y más rápido de lo que creyera posible, su cara estaba a menos de un centímetro de la suya. Podía sentir su aliento en las mejillas y oler el ligero toque de menta de su aliento. El rojo oscuro de sus ojos se encontraron con sus propios ojos azules y ella tuvo la sensación de que buscaba algo.

Haciendo todo lo que podía para no temblar, permaneció en frente suya, sin pestañear, sin moverse, hasta que él le puso la mano en los hombros. Miles de mariposas empezaron a anidarle en el estómago, haciendo que sus piernas y sus manos temblaran incontroladamente.

"Lo has hecho bien, Chica Policía… Seras…" Había algo en su voz. Brevemente Seras se preguntó si, quizás, se estaba volviendo loca. Sus palabras eran suaves, y había otra emoción allí, que la calmaba. Sin que se diera cuenta, el rojo había encontrado el camino hasta su cara mientras ella seguía mirándolo a los ojos.

Sin embargo, ella no quería hacer alguna otra cosa vergonzosa delante de él. Sus pensamientos volvieron a su propio pelo, aún liso, ondulado y de nuevo recogido en una coleta, y a su maquillaje, un poco manchado pero aún ahí.

Miró hacía otro lado, intentando como pudo no mirar a su Amo. Mirando a izquierda y derecha, vio que desde luego había hecho un buen trabajo limpiando. Llegó un momento en el que, por supuesto, tuvo que volver a mirar a Alucard. Si no lo conociera mejor, habría dicho que estaba mucho más cerca que antes.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que llevaba un smoking, y uno muy favorecedor, con su pelo lardo peinado hacia atrás y sus ojos, por una vez, sin sus gafas. Habiéndose dado cuenta de su apariencia, se acordó, por supuesto, de que ella no llevaba nada más que una vieja camiseta y unos vaqueros.

Sin previo aviso, Alucard se acercó aún más hasta el punto en que Seras podía oler sus ropas; su peinado cabello parecía tener su propia esencia. Además, había otro leve olor presente, algún tipo de colonia que la animaba a hundir la nariz en su chaqueta y respirar profundamente. Otro sonrojó le subió a las orejas ante este pensamiento.

"Así que, joven Seras…" Seras salió inmediatamente de su ensueño, sus ojos una vez más enfocados en los de él.

"Así que, quieres romance, ¿verdad?"

"Yo…" Antes de que pudiera responder a eso sinceramente, Alucard dio un paso atrás y desplegó su brazo en torno a la habitación. Instantáneamente el cuarto se sumió en la oscuridad, y Seras sufrió un momento de pánico. Ser vampiro o no no te libra tan fácilmente de cosas como el miedo a l a oscuridad. Un momento después de que el miedo comenzara a entrar en su mente, la habitación volvía a estar iluminada mucho más suavemente. Había velas colocadas alrededor estratégicamente, llenando la habitación de una pálida luz. Se preguntó brevemente cómo es que no las había visto mientras limpiaba…

Seras podía ver la cara de su Amo, apareciendo y despareciendo en la luz, dándole un aspecto más misterioso aún del que ya tenía. En vez de invadir su espacio personal como era propenso a hacer, hizo otro movimiento que Seras reconoció como una reverencia hacia ella.

"No seas maleducada, mi querida Seras." Ella le sonrió antes de hacer una reverencia lo mejor que pudo, ya que aún estaba en vaqueros. Moviéndose tan fluidamente como un arroyo, pues sabía bailar bien, él dio un paso hacia Seras. Puso una mano en su cintura y con la otra cogió su mano. Cuando vio que ella no se movía, dio un suspiro antes de poner la mano de ella en su hombro. Seras encontró injusto que el fuera tan alto y ella tan bajita.

"Nunca has bailado antes, ¿verdad? No importa. Sígueme." Ella seguía sin palabras. No sabiendo otra cosa major que hacer, hizo precisamente eso, seguirle. Empezó con movimientos simples, a izquierda y derecha. Una vez que ella se había acostumbrado a eso, empezó con pasos más complicados hasta que Seras estaba bailando realmente bien.

A mitad de su 'sesión de entrenamiento', él paró antes de tatarear una lenta y triste melodía, muy parecida a Sonata Luz de Luna. La melodía invadió sus sentidos, calmándola mucho más que antes, y pronto las mariposas habían desaparecido. Después de unos minutos, Seras estaba suficientemente cómoda como para apoyar la cabeza en su pecho. Con los ojos cerrados, Seras podía casi escuchar el sonido de su corazón. Su tatareo era todo lo que escuchaba mientras bailaban en el vacío restaurante, y sintió una inmensa necesidad de reír. Ahí estaba ella, en un restaurante vacío, bailando con su Amo de una forma bastante romántica. La verdad, Seras creyó que era mentira. Quizás estaba soñando.

Intentó sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, pero el cansancio no la abandonaba. Estuviera él leyéndole o no la mente, o simplemente había intuido su cansancio, se paró en medio de un paso y la alejó suavemente de su pecho. Puso un dedo bajo su barbilla y levantó su cabeza hasta que sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar.

"Estás ridícula con esas lentillas. Tus ojos parecen casi violetas…"

"Bueno, no podía ir por ahí con los ojos rojos… Creo que eso habría sido un poco raro." Alucard gruñó suavemente antes de alcanzar con un dedo sus ojos.

"¡Amo! ¡Deja que me las quite yo!" Contrariamente a lo que la gente cree, la mayoria de las personas NO disfrutan teniendo las manos de los demás toqueteándole los ojos. Él la soltó, dando un paso atrás para dejarle espacio. Entonces ella se quitó una de las lentillas, y después la otra antes de dejar que ambas cayeran al suelo. Ya no tenían utilidad, así que no tenía por qué guardarlas. (**N/Trad.: Contaminación!**)

Una vez que estuvieron fuera y sus ojos habían recuperado su color natural (según se mire), alzó los ojos una vez más hacia los de él.

"¿Mejor, Amo?" En lugar de responder, él se acercó y alzó la cara de ella otra vez, acercándose más que antes. Un mechón de pelo negro cayó en la mejilla de Seras, incluso desde allí podía decir que era suave, más incluso que la seda. Una mano enguantada llegó hasta su otra mejilla, acariciando suavemente su pómulo. Un leve temblor le sacudió el estómago. El temblor creció hasta convertirse en un tifón de mariposas cuando él acercó aún más su rostro para decir,

"Mucho mejor."

Seras no sabía qué hacer. Sabía bien lo que quería hacer, eso seguro. Pero conociendo a su Amo, había un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de que acabara descuartizada en pequeños cachitos.

Pero, oh, como quería intentarlo.

Antes de que Seras pudiera incluso reunir el coraje para intentarlo, su Amo la forzó a ello. Él la puso más cerca que cuando habían estado bailando, poniendo una mano tras su cabeza, justo debajo de su coleta, y finalmente permitió que su boca reclamara la suya.

Durante la primera mitad de segundo, Seras no estaba menos que impactada. De todas las cosas que había esperado que sucedieran esa noche, esa no había sido una de ellas. Sin embargo, también era verdad, cerrar el restaurante de otra persona cuando ella ni siquiera trabajaba allí tampoco era una. Empezó a preguntarse si quizás estaba perdiendo su toque en cuanto a esperar cosas.

Una vez que se le pasó la sorpresa, se adaptó bastante bien. Sus manos subieron hacia su pelo, los dedos enredándose en cada mechón mientras apreciaba simplemente lo suave que era, casi como si no estuviera allí.

Unos minutos (si, minutos) más tarde, el beso terminó. Él se alejó y la miró con una leve expresión de autosatisfacción. Seras casi no se dio cuenta, aún estaba saboreando el momento y se sentía bastante mareada.

"Así que, Seras, ¿suficiente _romance_ para ti?" Seras asintió vagamente y le sonrió, intentando no sonrojarse. De algún lugar de su smoking, él extrajo una rosa rojo sangre, con algunos cortes en el tallo. Haciendo una leve reverencia, Alucard se la tendió, con una sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

Llevándose la rosa a la nariz, ella inhaló profundamente, y apenas se dio cuenta del hormigueo en su nariz. Antes de que pudiera decir o preguntar nada, una extraña e inusual sensación de modorra la invadió. Cada ojo parecía estar cargado con al menos quince libras de peso, cerrándose uno después del otro. No solo sus ojos estaban afectados, sino que los movimientos de su cuerpo y sus pensamientos se ralentizaron como si acabara de despertar después de haber estado congelada mil años.

"Aaammmmoo…qué…" Seras encontró difícil el formar palabras, y mucho más el completar pensamientos y frases. Antes de mucho tiempo, no podía mantenerse en pie, sus piernas parecían estar convirtiéndose en gelatina.

Como su visión empezó a emborronarse, apenas se dio cuenta de que su Amo se acercaba, amenazante ahora.

"Bueno, Chica Policía, no deberíamos esperar, el amanecer se acerca con rapidez…" Todo lo demás se perdió entonces en la oscuridad.

"Seras…Seras…Seras, si no te levantas, no te quedarán ghouls para masacrar." Bruscamente, Seras se despertó, sintiéndose bastante confusa. Lentamente empezó a recordar, un poco borrosas, y lo que más nítido quedó para ella, fue el beso.

"¿Walter? ¿Qué está pasando?"

"Pero, Srta. Victoria, llegaste esta mañana temprano. Técnicamente es mucho más tarde, son las nueve pm. Es hora de luchar. Tu Harkonnen está listo." Ella sonrió, aún muy confundida. ¿Había sucedido todo aquello de verdad? ¿Había conseguido por fin la atención de su Amo, que había esperado por mucho tiempo?

Walter abandonó su habitación, y mientras Seras se quitaba el pijama (¿cómo demonios se había puesto el pijama?) y se ponía el uniforme, sus ojos se posaron en la pequeña mesa de madera. Allí, en un pequeño vaso de cristal, estaba la rosa que Alucard le había dado la noche anterior.

Seras se quedó congelada donde estaba. Su corazón prácticamente se paró al pensar que quizás, las cosas habían cambiado.

Lentamente cogió su Harkonnen antes de pararse en el dintel de la puerta. El pensar luchar la invadió. Quisiera o no admitirlo, echaba de menos la violencia que uno experimentaba cuando desgarraba a un ghoul o a un vampiro. Miró una vez más la rosa mientras una sonrisa se perfilaba en sus labios.

Quizás…

_**Fin**_

_N/A: Si. Es una mierda. Lo sé. Parece que no tengo la suficiente imaginación como para acabar historias. La verdad es que no sé por qué. Es casi imposible para mí acabar una historia con un buen final. Por ahora repasaré y reeditaré este capítulo, espero que solo sea malo para tener un 7 en una escala de 1 a 10. ¡Por favor no me critiquéis demasiado! ¡Os lo suplico! Si os sirve de ayuda, acabaré el capitulo final de Tennis Anyone muy rápido, y ese no será malo. Aún os quiero, incluso si me habéis perdido el respeto… u.u… _

**N/Trad: Por fin! Ya era hora! Este capítulo si que se me ha rebelado! Querría haber actualizado ayer, pero el archivo ENTERO se me borró Dios sabe como y esta mañana tuve que levantarme temprano para poder terminarlo hoy. **

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis leído y dejado reviews, por vuestro apoyo y sobretodo por vuestra paciencia, me conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber que es difícil aguantar a alguien tan vaga como yo. Muchas gracias a todos. He leído todos vuestros reviews aquí van algunas respuestas, antes de que suba el capítulo ya de una puñetera vez…**

**Corneille: Integra es MUJER. Si señor. No es hombre. Ni hermafrodita. Aunque a veces parezca las dos cosas XD. Y si, tiene 'eso que tienen las mujeres'. Claro que como normalmente lleva traje de chaqueta no se le nota.**

**Maho No Neko: Ni idea. No se si tienen la regla, pero en cuanto consiga que Alucard me convierta, te lo diré ;)**

**Gracias una vez más, Dios os lo pague, porque aquí una servidora está bastante tiesa.**

**Xausss! **

**West**


End file.
